


Truly Vicious

by huajuanhuajuan



Category: True Detective, True Detective S1 and S2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huajuanhuajuan/pseuds/huajuanhuajuan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>受“Vicious”（极品基老伴）启发而成</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 受“Vicious”（极品基老伴）启发而成

这是一个好天气，不炎热，也不那么潮湿，在这样的天气里，马丁突然很想出去遛个狗。  
然而他并没有狗。  
“拉斯特，你觉得我们是不是该养条狗？”他问。  
拉斯特从通向卧室的走廊现身，“狗？”他说，“我以为厕所里的那几只蟑螂才是你的宠物。”  
“我会干掉它们的，”马丁再次强调，“只是我的眼睛不如以前好使了，所以失手了几次。”  
“和你其他部位比起来，你的眼睛已经算好使了。”拉斯特耷拉着眼睛，瞟了瞟窗外。  
马丁考虑了一下拉斯特也觉得天气不错的可能性。“出去走走？”他问。  
“免了。”拉斯特在略显宽松的衬衫下耸耸肩，从马丁身旁擦过。  
“好吧。”马丁一转身也坐了下来，这种好天气，在家看看球赛也不错。  
然而他的屁股刚挨到沙发，门铃便响了起来。  
马丁抬起头，发现拉斯特已经站在门边。  
“推销员？希望他不是个新手，你会给他留下心理阴影的。”马丁说。  
“不，不是推销员。”拉斯特刚才已经从窗口看到了来访者。  
“那会是谁？”马丁正襟危坐起来，一瞬间他希望来的是自己的女儿，梅茜或奥德丽，但拉斯特显然猜到了他的想法，投来了否定的表情。  
拉斯特把门拉开，马丁看到门口的人，那是个年轻的男性，外表十分引人瞩目，利索的短发，深邃的眼睛，迷人的颧骨，身上的机车外套和手里的头盔，都让人很难移开目光——一只迷路的小狼犬，马丁心想。  
“你找哪位？”拉斯特潦草地问，十分没有礼貌地往嘴里塞了根烟。  
“呃……我是保罗，保罗·伍德鲁夫？我是来看房子的……”小狼犬说。  
但拉斯特很快打断了他的犹豫。“你走错门了，出租的房子在隔壁。以前的租户走了，可怜的女人惹上了麻烦，不会再回来了。”  
“什么？特蕾莎？”马丁站起身，“她惹上了麻烦？为什么？”  
“我怎么知道，”拉斯特头也不回地说，“也许是她的职场出了问题，我会怀念她的，她是个安静的妓女。”  
“妓……妓女？！”马丁更加吃惊了，“特蕾莎是妓女？”  
“是啊，多么明显。”拉斯特终于回头了，烟夹在手指间，向着窗外比划了一下。  
“你为什么不早告诉我！”马丁的音量变大了。  
“你为什么那么在意？”拉斯特偏偏头，“你和她有染来着？”  
“天啊，不！”马丁吼道，“耶稣基督，她是个不错的女人，还来串过一次门，带着自制的沙拉。”  
“然后就再也没来过，那姑娘是个恐同者。”拉斯特抽了一口烟。  
“她不是恐同，拉斯特，”马丁纠正他，“她只是单纯的恐你，好吗？你看上去就像魔法黑森林里的老巫婆。”  
拉斯特冷笑一声：“你怎么知道不是因为你长得像她以前的一个变态客人呢？”  
“嘿，嘿，二位，”保罗不是没听到他们对话中的“恐同”字眼，但他还没有足够敏锐到对眼前这俩糙爷们下“基佬”的定论，况且……  
“我能借用一下卫生间吗？”否则他就要对着路旁的树撒尿了，那可不是个好伙计该做的。  
在保罗的打断下，拉斯特和马丁停止了争吵，拉斯特侧身给保罗让开路，马丁向后指了指。  
“谢谢。”保罗从两人中间穿过，快步走向厕所。  
拉斯特听到卫生间门关上的声音，才说：“挺好的孩子，是个基佬。”  
“拉斯特！”马丁惊讶地打断他，“使用那个词是不礼貌的……而且你怎么又知道他是……咳……”  
“多么明显。”拉斯特扔了烟头。  
“好吧，福尔摩斯，”马丁摸了摸鼻子，“只要他别在我们隔壁开滥交派对就行。”

卫生间里并不宽敞，保罗只能把头盔搭在面盆上，当他完事洗手的时候，不小心碰翻了头盔，头盔把什么东西撞到了地下，保罗连忙接住头盔，以免它发出太大的声音，一边伸手去捡它碰倒的东西。  
当他看清管子上的字时，像是被什么毒虫蛰了一下。那是一只人体润滑剂。  
然后一切突然明显起来，放在一起的牙刷，相互重叠着的毛巾……这两个人并不是单纯的室友。虽然他们全都到了能当保罗父亲的年纪——虽然他并不知道自己的父亲是谁，但是他能猜想——一个大腹便便，额发稀少；一个头发花白，神情枯槁。与他所认知的那些夜店小子或肌肉大兵都不同。  
保罗拿上头盔，打开门走出来。  
两位屋主人并排坐在沙发上，干着不同的事情。马丁用遥控器不停地换着台，拉斯特挽着袖子，低头捧着一本书。  
“谢谢，”保罗不自在地说，“我忘了问你们的名字。”  
“马丁，拉斯特。”马丁用遥控器指了一下自己，又指了一下旁边。  
保罗再次道谢，低头溜到门边。马丁皱起眉看着他：“那么，再会了，邻居？”  
“呃……我还……我还没有决定。”保罗用背靠着门。  
“你该拿下那房子，租金很划算。”拉斯特并没有从书本上抬起头。  
马丁放下遥控器，站起来走到保罗面前。“你还好？”他问，他看到保罗慌乱的眼神和额头上泌出的汗珠。  
“你想要片阿司匹林吗，伙计？”马丁抓住保罗的手臂。  
“别碰我！”保罗一把挣脱，然后推开门逃了出去。  
马丁茫然地回头看向拉斯特，拉斯特平静地回望他，然后掏出一支烟。他们都听到窗外的摩托车引擎声越来越远。

第二天也是一个好天气，马丁甚至还没有起床，就听到了门铃的声音。  
他骂骂咧咧地下了床，走出卧室，发现保罗站在门厅里，是拉斯特开的门。  
“我来为我昨天的行为道歉，”保罗说，“这是送你们的礼物。”  
拉斯特接过保罗递过来的铁罐，看了一眼，又抛给马丁。马丁不得不用双手接住，然后拉开一段距离，看上面的字。  
“强效蟑螂喷雾，”保罗说，“我昨天，在你们的卫生间里，看到了一只。”  
“谢谢，小子。”马丁笑了笑。  
“还有，我决定搬过来了，”保罗说，“今后我们就是邻居了。”  
“希望你的职业风险比上一位小。”拉斯特说。  
“呃，我不知道，”保罗耸了耸肩，“我刚辞职，搬到这里，想换个新的工作。”  
“你以前是做什么的？”马丁走进门厅，参与进他们的谈话。  
“呃，我以前是警察……”  
“哦！”马丁惊呼，“真巧，我以前也是警察。”  
“真的？”保罗瞪大了眼睛，接着看向拉斯特。  
拉斯特掏出烟盒。“我以前是个酒保。”他说。

因为同样的职业经历，马丁对这只新来的小狼狗燃起了兴趣。  
“你吃早饭了吗？要不要留下来吃点三明治？我可以给你泡杯茶。”  
保罗低头笑了一下，然后和他们一起吃了一顿简陋的早餐。  
“今天的天气不错，”吃完饭后，保罗说，“也许我们能一起出去走走，你们带我熟悉一下周围的环境？”  
马丁和拉斯特互相看了一眼对方。  
五分钟后，马丁沐浴着早晨的阳光，满意地看了看身边，拉斯特的头发在阳光下像是濒临燃点，从他身上飘来的烟味则像是他在阳光下烧着的味道。  
保罗的身高和他们差不多，但步伐却比他们快。马丁不知道这些年轻人都走得那么急做什么，他们明明有的是时间。  
看着保罗强壮的后背，再想起他昨天奇异的举止，马丁说：“这孩子有点儿意思。”  
“哦，是吗？”拉斯特眯起眼睛，问了他一个问题，“你现在还想养狗吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

保罗曾经误以为拉斯特是个哲人，或是学者，反正他没见过其他什么人一天到晚捧着本书。但是马丁告诉他：“那是因为你没见过他一天到晚举着把刀或火机，我可是费了老大的劲才让他换成对他人无害的东西……不然你以为他是什么，言情小说里的男主角吗？由于作者笔力的不足，只能让他用没事看书来装深沉？”  
“关键并不在于手里拿着什么。”拉斯特这么说。  
保罗不再过问，但不是因为他听懂了。  
“这是要迎接谁？美国总统吗？”保罗这么问，因为他发现，马丁的家里焕然一新，餐桌铺上了新桌布，中间还摆了个花瓶。  
“更糟，”拉斯特说，“是他的前妻。”  
保罗看看马丁，又看看拉斯特。“哦！”他说，强迫自己想明白了。  
“不如你也来一起吃晚餐吧。”马丁提议。  
“我？”保罗道，“这是不是不太好？”  
“来吧，保罗，”拉斯特竟也这么说，“这样至少能让整间屋子有个值得看的地方。”  
保罗在犹豫，马丁趁拉斯特走开，把他拉到了一边，小声说：“我希望你能来，这样会……少尴尬一些。”  
“她是你前妻，不是吗？”保罗说，“你们注定尴尬。”  
“不是我们，”马丁把嘴抿成一条横线，盯着保罗，“是拉斯特，他和玛姬，咳，我前妻，他们有过……明白？”  
“我想我明白了，”保罗在某些方面一下就懂了，但某些方面更加迷惑了，“我说你们这关系够乱的啊，老兄。”  
“所以怎样？”马丁说，焦虑地咬着口腔内壁。  
“我会带瓶酒。”保罗仗义地说。

晚上的时候，保罗在门廊遇到了玛姬，他们很自然地交谈了一下，互相自我介绍，保罗觉得她是个很优雅的女性。然而给他们开门的马丁，脸色差得像是看见了台风预警。  
玛姬带来了自己烤的派，还有女儿们小时候的照片——那是马丁要求她带来的。  
“现在她们都用手机发照片了，”玛姬说，“但我还是喜欢这些原始的照片，它们能带你一下子回到过去。”  
马丁的衬衫显然是认真熨过的，头发也好好地梳了，用上了发胶。但拉斯特还是一副无精打采的样子。餐桌上，他们很自然地聊到了保罗的身上。  
“你为什么会辞职呢？”玛姬问，“像你这样的退伍军人，总不会害怕尸体或是不敢开枪。”  
马丁心虚地看向拉斯特，后者就坐在玛姬对面，可是至今为止，还没有和她说上一句话呢。  
“当然不会，”保罗说，“是有另一些……一些原因，我受到了一个女演员的污蔑，她说我利用职权胁迫她与我发生关系。”  
“你的上司因此逼你辞职了？”玛姬问。  
“这倒没有，”保罗说，“是媒体，他们不断编故事，骚扰我，把我公寓的楼下变得比伊拉克的雷区还凶险，最后我说‘去你们的，老子不陪你们玩了’。”  
玛姬不由得多看了保罗几眼，然后对马丁说：“你的新邻居是个不错的小伙子，不考虑雇他进你的侦探社吗？”  
“事务所现在不缺人，”马丁只好说，“但我有合作的安保公司，倒是可以……”  
“得了吧，”拉斯特慢悠悠地发话了，“连你都闲在家很多天了。”  
“我那是给自己放假。”  
“你何不干脆辞退了自己？”拉斯特很快地回应。  
“拉斯特，”玛姬平静地说了他的名字，“我很高兴看见你气色不错，你们都是。”  
拉斯特停止了拌嘴活动，颓丧地扫了一眼玛姬，然后说：“要不是马蒂，我已经死了。”  
“不是马蒂救了你，是你自己选择得救，”玛姬美丽的眼睛里带上了一丝寒冷，“我也没想到你做了这样的选择。”  
“别这么说，”拉斯特换上一副严肃的面孔，“我早已不做选择，如果能选，我只想选择从未生存过。”  
保罗听不懂他们的对话，转而望向马丁，却只见马丁用一张被锤子砸到脚似的的忍痛脸，沉默地告诉他闭嘴。

如果马丁能选择，他一定选择这顿晚餐没有发生过。  
马丁生气了，这在送走玛姬和保罗之后，表现得愈加明显。拉斯特本来不想问的，但他还是问了，但不是因为想知道原因，因为他本来就知道原因。  
“我只想让玛姬看到我过得很好，你知道？”马丁愠怒地说，“但你就是不让我顺心，是不是？”  
拉斯特转身面对着马丁，在灯光下他的眼睛下面积了厚厚的阴影。  
“我们有太多过去，”马丁的怒气转化成了沮丧，“我不想让她……不想让女儿们觉得我是个可悲的，失败的老头。”  
拉斯特沉默地看了他许久，在马丁终将放弃这次倾诉时，忽然说：“别傻了，马蒂，她怎么可能会觉得你过得好呢？不论你怎么做。因为你和我在一起啊。”  
拉斯特说完，便消失在了走廊的深处。


	3. Chapter 3

“你说什么？你再说一遍？”马丁说。  
“我遇见了一个女孩，我想是时候跟她确定正式的关系了。”保罗又说了一遍。  
“好吧，我糊涂了，”马丁朝门外喊，“拉斯特，你听见了没有？”  
拉斯特正在门廊上做单手俯卧撑，他憋着劲，没有回答马丁，汗珠从他的额发里流出来，他又坚持了两三个，才拱身站起，拍了拍手上的灰尘：“我听见了你大脑里的噪音，马蒂，所以，闭嘴。”  
“怎么了，有什么可奇怪的？”保罗一副无辜的模样，“我只不过遇见了一个女孩，我总要遇见女孩的不是吗？”  
“你初来乍到，还没找到工作，就先找到了女孩，”马丁很快放弃了追究，双手一扬，说，“很好，恭喜。”  
“我知道你们在想什么，”保罗跟在马丁后面，“我和你们虽然是不同的人，但也能做朋友的不是吗？”  
“什么？你这话什么意思？”马丁脸色难看地转过头来，“听着，孩子，我不在意你是不是他妈的同性恋，但是搞清楚，我，我们，可不是，他妈的……同性恋。”  
马丁艰难地把已经到嘴边的“基佬”二字吞回喉咙里去。  
现在轮到保罗糊涂了。拉斯特在水龙头下冲了手，扯过一条毛巾擦着，走过来插话：“世界上充斥着同样的东西，和各种不同的说法，孩子。”  
“我不知道，”马丁那不合逻辑的话正好戳中了保罗的某种心理，“拉斯特，你不明白，我从未见过自己的父亲，他们说这会造成什么情感缺失……”  
“母系原始社会的人都不知道自己的父亲是谁，”拉斯特又掏出了烟，“如果真的存在像你说的缺失，那也是缺在我们每个人的基因里。”  
马丁冒出头来：“别叨叨了，我就直说了吧，保罗，这家伙在见你第一面时就一口咬定你是那边的人，现在你证明了他说错了，他又硬说你的DNA有缺陷。”  
拉斯特对着天一摊手：“看啊，二十年过去了，你还是听不懂我说的随便哪一句话。”  
“啊，是啊，”马丁显然已经习惯了这样的牢骚，“就好像如果我能听懂你神圣的语言，我们就能徒手搭出一座巴别塔一样——你猜我在意不？”

保罗已经养成了在这两位吵得不可开交时默默离去的好习惯，反正那俩人也不追求这些细节。保罗不好意思对他们说他其实很嫉妒，不是说嫉妒他们天天吵架什么的……保罗不擅长吵架，他总是会被气得说不出话来，只能摔门离开，骑着机车让风带走快要撑炸他的愤怒。可是马丁和拉斯特，他们吵得像周六夜现场，仿佛双双事先背好了剧本，行云流水地说完台词，然后打卡下班，再睡回同一张床上去。  
保罗去约会了，那女孩穿了一条花裙子，她前几次约会都没有穿这种亮眼的裙子——这至少说明了她很重视——保罗一直隐隐地惧怕花裙子，就像他惧怕映着酒杯反光的大红指甲油；惧怕廉价材质的、闪闪发亮、垂到乳沟的长项链。  
这条裙子毁了他今晚的计划，他没有说出准备好的话，只是按部就班地送她回家。她看出了他今晚的不自在，但并不在乎，她脱下头盔，吻了他的脸颊，然后跑回房子里。  
保罗发现自己一直约会的都是这样的女孩，年轻、自信，不怕犯错，不珍惜那些只有成熟的女人们才珍惜的东西。

保罗躺在自己的床上，让潮湿的空气随着缓慢的呼吸进入鼻腔，渗进窗户一角的光照到了他年轻皮肤的一部分，仿佛能透视到下面有弹性的肌肉和覆盖均匀的脂肪，当有微微的空气流动，皮肤上的汗毛向着一面倒下，似乎正在承受着一只手的抚摸。  
保罗睁开眼，看见拉斯特正在自己的上方，他的双手撑在他身体的两侧，白天无意间看到的手臂肌肉就这么赤裸裸地呈现在眼前。  
保罗震惊地想说些什么，但拉斯特摇着头，示意他别说话。拉斯特的一缕头发没有扎起，散落在外，当他靠近保罗的时候，发梢落进保罗的锁骨上窝里，那触感让保罗感到难耐，无需思考地，他张开双唇，迎接拉斯特的吻；弓起身体，让拉斯特的手能够在他身上更方便地游走，向下直达……  
“哦，操！”保罗低呼着醒过来——只是醒，并没有清醒——他花了十分钟坐在床边，才慢慢地清醒过来。  
“哦，操。”他又缓慢地骂了一遍，说不好是什么情绪。

第二天，保罗去隔壁的时候，没有看见马丁。  
“他有工作。”拉斯特简单地说。  
“是吗，昨天没听他提起。”保罗尴尬地站着，难以面对心中的秘密，拉斯特只穿着紧身背心，露出的手臂线条和昨晚梦中的并无二致。  
“咖啡？”拉斯特端过壶和杯子，示意保罗自便，然后端起马克杯喝了一口。  
保罗面红耳赤，试图不去看拉斯特吞咽时移动的喉结。  
“不吃点东西？”拉斯特随性地坐在椅子上，他花白的长发束在脑后，唇上方的胡子配合着他的嘴角，拉出向下的弧线。  
“我不饿。”保罗落荒而逃。

马丁晚上回来时给保罗打了电话。  
“赶快过来，小子，”他说，“给你带了个礼物。”  
当保罗进门时，马丁笑得露出一口牙。  
“我今天遇见一个合作伙伴，他说他手下正缺这样一种人，参过军、有经验、头脑冷静，如果能高大帅气就更好了——然后我就想到了你。”马丁说，随手扔给保罗一块Reese巧克力棒。  
“总之，你可以先去跟他谈谈，试一下，”马丁说，“我觉得这该是个不错的工作。”  
保罗很感激。“谢谢，”他说，“我不知道该说什么才好。”  
“什么都用不着，”马丁还没有回答，拉斯特先说，“他总是这样，你们所说的热心肠，精神上的美国队长。”  
“承认吧，我有一颗美丽的心灵，”马丁并没有意识到他又开启了日常的抬杠，“你是不会明白的。”  
拉斯特嗤笑起来。  
保罗又开始嫉妒了，这种嫉妒冲淡了他面对拉斯特的尴尬，甚至有些愧疚于他那不受控制的春梦。  
“不管事情最后能不能成，我都想让你们知道，”保罗说，“在我心里，我是一直把你们当做我的父亲来看待的。”  
“你说什么？你再说一遍？”马丁好像是真的受到了惊吓。  
“拉斯特，你听见了吗？”他朝着拉斯特喊，“这家伙说他把我们当成他的老爹！”  
“你难道不是一直想要个儿子？”拉斯特懒洋洋地往嘴里塞着烟。  
“老爹，说真的？”马丁追着拉斯特喊，“我一直把他当成弟弟，结果变成了老爹？我有那么老吗？真的有吗？”  
拉斯特理也不理马丁。  
保罗看着，嫉妒得不行。


	4. Chapter 4

“什么？操！”马丁在接电话，“告诉我那小子的名字，我去把他的屁股打烂……是上次那个，那个乔吗？还是那个法国人？我就知道法国人不靠谱……”  
是拉斯特给保罗开的门，保罗被讲着电话大骂的马丁吓到了，拉斯特让他在沙发上坐下。他手里攥着一听啤酒，又不言不语地递给保罗一听。  
马丁举着手机来回踱步，另一只手叉在腰后，脑门上的青筋微微鼓出，电话那头似乎说了些什么，他的步子慢了一些。  
“好吧……”  
又说了什么，他停下脚步，用牙齿摧残着自己的口腔黏膜。  
“那好，”马丁重重地吐出一口气，问，“婚礼是什么时候？”  
室内仅仅安静了一瞬。  
“你说什么？没有婚礼？！”  
马丁的咆哮声充斥了整个空间。

“我是不是来的不是时候？”保罗为难地小声问拉斯特。  
“从来不存在什么‘好时候’和‘坏时候’，”拉斯特微微偏头，“完全取决于你带来的是什么样的消息。”  
“呃，有点糟。”保罗对于拉斯特的洞察力已经不意外了，直接说出自己带来消息的评级。  
“不会比那还糟的。”拉斯特指了指冲着电话怒吼的马丁，电话那头的人似乎也终于忍不住和他对吼了起来。  
“他怎么了？”保罗问。  
“我猜，”拉斯特咽下一口啤酒，“是奥德丽——他的女儿——被搞大了肚子。”  
这时马丁被挂了电话，他转过来的那张愠怒的脸说明了一切。  
“奥德丽怀孕了，”他说，“而且她不想结婚，她已经和那个男的分手了，怀孕是个意外——现在的孩子都在想些什么啊，啊？操！”  
拉斯特不言不语，递过去一听啤酒。  
马丁不言不语地接过，拉开拉环，灌下一大口，才对保罗扬扬下巴：“你又有什么麻烦？”  
“我嗯……”保罗端着啤酒罐子，还是觉得不是时候，“我还是下次再来吧。”  
“你给我坐下！”马丁命令地说道，“我现在很有训人的心情。”  
“嗯……”保罗的眉头拧在了一起，那让他的眉峰更加引人注意了。  
这该死的，好看的小杂种——马丁心想。  
“你知道……”保罗勉强开口，“我从小没见过我的父亲，所以……”  
“哦，日，”马丁听得气不打一处来，“又是这句，伙计，你可真是要逼死我了。现在的孩子都怎么了呀？只要做了奇葩的事，就都归咎于他们没有一个好老爸？实话实说，我的老爸怎么养大了我，我就怎么养我的孩子们，你们听过我抱怨过一句吗？现在可好，女人不自重——她没有个好老爸；男人不像个男人——他没有个好老爸……新闻也是，电视剧也是……你们还想要老爸们怎样？为什么不直接逼死全天下的老爸算了。”  
听了马丁的一通发泄，保罗不敢说话了，他求救般地看向身旁的拉斯特。  
但是拉斯特看上去并没有出手相救的意思。  
“总之……”保罗换了个话题，“我前几天都没回来，是因为在给一支乐队的演唱会做安保。”  
“好久没去过演唱会了。”马丁说，昂头灌着啤酒。  
“现场还挺火爆的，”保罗道，“他们走时送了我一张CD，我们可以一起听。”  
马丁捏了一下罐子：“不是那种吵得人头疼的吧？”  
这间房子里已经很久没有音乐响起过了，深夜老电影的配乐除外，那时马丁多半都已昏昏欲睡，而拉斯特则根本不在意电视里播的是什么。  
于是三个人并排挤在沙发上，面前散落着一堆空啤酒罐，如果谁手里的又空了，就再去打开一听。  
保罗莫名地觉得这样的时光挺美妙，虽然他没什么说话的机会，一直在听马丁不停地抱怨，抱怨他的女儿有多么的叛逆，现在的男孩有多么的不负责任，不把家庭当回事。  
“如果你，搞大了谁的肚子，”马丁拍着保罗的肩膀说，“你可不能一走了之，因为家庭，是一个男人最重要的……后盾……哦，天哪。”  
马丁说不下去了，他丢了啤酒，双手捂住脸：“是因为我吗？是我害了奥德丽吗？那时候，我……她和梅茜不一样，她那么敏感……”  
“好了，好了，”拉斯特好像就等着这一刻似的，用手臂围住马丁，在他耳边说，“你为什么不去躺下休息一下呢？明天你可以给玛姬打个电话，我想她考虑得一定比你更周全。”  
马丁顺从地被拉斯特扶起，缓步进了卧室。过了一会儿，拉斯特一个人走了出来，走到保罗身边，说：“你不要听他的，明白了吗？”  
保罗知道拉斯特指的是哪些，他说：“我知道，但是……但是我挺高兴的，因为从来没有人跟我说过这个，从来没有一个……一个长辈，这么告诉过我。”  
“不是每件事都是你父亲的错，保罗，”拉斯特在他身旁坐下，“不是每件。”  
保罗沉吟片刻，微微点着头：“是啊，我其实……可能只是想推卸责任。”  
“你的麻烦到底是什么？”拉斯特问。  
保罗抿了一下嘴唇，然后转过头来看过拉斯特：“我想我和这乐队的一个成员睡过了。”  
拉斯特挑挑眉，抓起一听啤酒，做了个敬酒的姿势，然后拉开拉环。  
可是保罗还没说完。  
“但我实在想不起是哪一个了。”  
拉斯特瞥了一眼扔在酒罐中间的CD封面，那是一支五人男子乐队。  
“这可能说明了，”拉斯特放下酒罐，伸手关掉了音乐，急躁的鼓点戛然而止，“和对本质的认识比起来，性别实在不是一个值得纠结的点。”  
保罗低头玩着一个拉环，他把它套上手指，再用另一只手去转动。“这也适用于你和马丁吗？”他问。  
“没有任何东西适用于我和马蒂。”拉斯特说。  
“但你爱他？”保罗的手指突然停了下来，好像被说出这句话的自己惊到了僵硬。  
拉斯特并没有如保罗预期的那样陷入沉默，相反的，他拖着他懒散的、不知要往何处去的口音，说：“我这么告诉你吧，曾经我已经没有‘爱’这种东西，但是有一天，那一天，我到了那个地方——别人会对我说那是濒死的幻觉，但我觉得不，我是到了一个地方，我见到了……见到了我死去的女儿，她是那么甜美，那么甜美，我多想留在那里。但是她，伸出手，放在我的手心里，说‘爸爸，这是我给你的，你要珍惜’——她给了我爱。然后我睁开眼，我看到了马蒂，就这样。”  
“你说得真是……太美妙了。”保罗说不出别的话。  
“你可真是个天真的加州男孩，”拉斯特又换上了保罗熟悉的不在乎与嘲弄的表情，“我从下午就开始喝酒，我完全可能说的是醉话。”  
拉斯特摊开手臂，仿佛在展示自己的醉态。  
保罗看看他：“我也许永远也猜不出你每句话的真假。”

但是保罗知道什么是醉了，什么是没醉。拜托，他当了那么多年公路骑警，他见过各种想蒙混过关的醉汉。真正喝醉的人控制不了音量，他们的声音忽大忽小，自以为把话说得有条有理，完美无缺，但在保罗看来都只是拙劣的表演。而拉斯特，也许他体内的酒精严重超标，但他的音调平稳，音量一致到几乎可以催眠，保罗从未见过他这样的酒鬼。  
但他还是配合地做出了困扰的表情，直到拉斯特满意为止。


	5. Chapter 5

保罗已经很多天没有看到拉斯特了。具体有多少天他忘了，总之他上上次工作结束回来时没看到他，上次工作结束回来时也没看到他。五天前没看到他，昨天也没看到他。  
“拉斯特去哪了？”保罗终于忍不住问。  
“谁知道。”换来了马丁这样的回答。  
“他走前没有告诉你？”  
“当然没有。”  
“你们吵架了？”  
“当然，每天。”马丁端起杯子。  
“你报警了没有？”  
马丁含着水，发出“没必要”的哼唧声。  
保罗难过地酝酿了许久，终于忍不住说了：“你们是不是分手了？”  
马丁喝下去的水全被呛了出来。  
“什么？”马丁的脸皱在一起，像是刚生嚼下一整个柠檬，“你有什么毛病啊？如果你实在闲得没事干，可以帮我去把草坪修了。”

“我担心拉斯特，难道你不担心？”保罗温柔地质问。  
马丁哽住了一下，然后说：“你知道什么？你起码要再担心上一百次才能悟出来担心没用。话说回来，你又为什么要在意这个？”  
“因为我喜欢你们两个，”保罗不假思索地说。  
马丁又被他噎了一下，似乎是没料想到这种回答。马丁尴尬地咳了一声，用手擦了擦嘴唇上方。  
“我这么跟你说吧，”马丁耐着性子说，“这种事经常发生，不是第一次了，没人知道他去了哪，没人知道他什么时候回来——甚至会不会回来，但是当他会回来时他就会回来，某天早晨，砰！他就回来了。”  
保罗还是闷闷不乐的样子。  
“我靠！”马丁受不了了，“你这孩子是真的那么缺家庭关爱吗？找个心理医生，别找上我，我给不了你帮助。”  
保罗撸了一把头发，耸了耸肩，开始往回走。  
“站住，”马丁不忍心地叫住他，叹了口气，“我得去商店买点东西，需要个人帮我提袋子。”

马丁想象了一下有儿子的场景。他有女儿，没错，但女儿和儿子完全不同，他会跟女儿玩娃娃，为她们梳头发，从生下来的第一天就开始过度保护——实际上他不怎么顾家，没错，但如果有谁敢伤害他的公主们哪怕一根头发，那就准备好被她们的父亲打掉门牙吧。  
而儿子，如果是儿子的话，他会和他玩抛接球，带他去骑牛，就算他哭着从学校回来，马丁也只会怒吼他“谁打了你，就双倍打回去，别娘们唧唧地哭着找你的老爹。”——叫他沙文主义的猪也好，马丁真的就是这么想的，一直以来。  
但马丁不是个好父亲，他曾经以为自己是，然而生活证明了，他从本质上，就做错了，从未对过。  
“我不知道你怎么想，”马丁一边说，一边大肆采购着速食品，“但是孩子，在我看来你可是正常得很，别总是一天到晚想着‘哦！我没有家庭’，伙计，如果我有你这样的年龄和长相，我可不会想要什么家庭，整个世界都是你的游乐场。家庭就像一艘船，在船上的时候很安稳，但一旦他们把你扔下船……你会比从没上过船的人更惨……帮我看看这个的生产日期是什么时候。”  
“这不是关于我，”保罗说，“我觉得你理解错了，我可能心理是不够健康，但也不是每天哭鼻子的孩子，我只是想说……你和拉斯特，你们住在一起，睡在一起，但是每天吵架，从不说我爱你，也不亲吻对方……”  
看到马丁听到这些语句的恶心表情，保罗赶紧说：“这也就算了！可是你居然连他消失了也无动于衷，你不觉得这才是不正常吗？”  
“你知道什么叫正常？”马丁百口莫辩，“你来和他住上一年半载就知道了。你养过猫吗？只要你的门窗不是密不透风，就不能防止他不出去溜达。”  
“拉斯特不是猫，”保罗不满地说，“你不能把人简单地比作动物。”  
“说得对，”马丁说，“我错了，猫咪至少可爱。”  
最后他们谁也没说服谁，晚上的时候马丁在床上辗转反侧，看着空着的床的另半边，考虑了一下保罗说过的话题，然后全身一个寒战，转过身睡了。

保罗倒是睡得很香，梦里，他回到了战场，敌军一片片伴着哀鸣倒下，他们一寸寸带着炮火前进，脚下的大地因为弹药的轰鸣而剧烈颤动着……  
他突然醒了过来，看到了摇醒他的人。  
“拉斯特？”保罗惊魂未定，收回差点就要扣住拉斯特咽喉的手，“你回来了？天，你吓了我一跳，你是怎么进来的？”  
“我还暂时不能‘回来’，保罗，”拉斯特偏了偏头，“我需要你的帮助。”  
“什么？什么帮助？”保罗一边问，一边摸过床头的长裤穿上。  
“来不及说了，”拉斯特说，一边递出一把SIG-Sauer，“拿着这个。”  
保罗看了一下拉斯特手里的枪，说：“不用了，我有。”  
说完拉开床头的抽屉。

此后的事情就像幻觉一样。保罗记得他们连夜飙车数百公里，拉斯特让他等在一个路口，然后不知从哪儿引出来了一群拿枪的人，保罗躲在车后打中了一个人的膝盖，又在另一个人拿刀扑向拉斯特之前，跳过车顶扑倒了他。  
他和拉斯特躲进了旁边的树林，用树木遮挡身体，对方也一样。保罗在拉斯特换弹夹的时候奋力射击，在拉斯特吸引走火力时绕到敌人的背后。  
他们一个一个放倒了对方，然后在警笛到达之前逃离了那里。  
“我能问问这一切是怎么回事吗？”保罗握着方向盘，喘着气问。  
“我能不说吗？”拉斯特说。  
“那些人是什么人？”  
“都是坏蛋，我向你保证。”拉斯特眼中的兴奋还未褪去，欣快地闪着光。  
“那我们为什么要躲着警察？”保罗仍有疑问。  
“那些笔录，你知道，很麻烦的，”拉斯特掏出蓝色的烟盒，开始慢慢恢复平时的表象，“而且我是很低调的，不喜欢参加什么嘉奖活动。”  
保罗不再问了，他无语地看向前方的路面，开始思考马丁说过的话。

保罗和拉斯特一起回到家中的时候，马丁露出了一点惊讶的表情。  
“我们在杂货店遇见的。”拉斯特说。  
“哦，好吧。”马丁没有说太多，只是大致扫了几眼，观察拉斯特身上有没有出现新伤。  
“我买了啤酒。”拉斯特举起手中的塑料袋，准备走进厨房。  
马丁瞟了一眼保罗，突然张开手臂，迎面拦住拉斯特，大声说：“你跑到哪儿去了，我可是非常的担心你。”  
然后在拉斯特耳边迅速地说：“这孩子太缺爱了，你得配合我演给他看，现在我要吻你了。”  
当着保罗的面，他们亲吻了一下。  
被马丁放开后，拉斯特用手指摸着胡子，说：“你管这叫吻？我真想就这么掉头走人。”


	6. Chapter 6

保罗工作回来，送了马丁和拉斯特一盆植物。  
花盆不大，刚好能立在手掌上。马丁的表情很像是牙疼：“你凭什么认为我们能养得活一盆植物？”  
“这是一个仙人球。”保罗解释。  
“好吧，”马丁修正用语，“你凭什么认为我们能养得活一盆仙人球？”  
不过马丁的心情还是不错，随便找了个“庆祝你工作成功”的借口，开车带保罗和拉斯特去酒吧喝酒。  
酒过三巡之后，保罗眨着已经有点朦胧的狗狗眼，说：“你们知道吗，现在每个州都能结婚了。”  
拉斯特停止了往嘴里送酒的动作，谨慎地看着他。很显然保罗说的“结婚”是指同性婚姻法案。  
“是啊，以后骗绿卡就更简单了，狗娘养的。”马丁回答得很溜，连拉斯特都说不好他这是事先准备好的，还是酒喝多了灵光一现。  
马丁的手机响了，他躲去厕所接电话，走前对拉斯特指了指似乎已经快醉倒的保罗：“照顾他一下。”  
眼看拉斯特没有回应，马丁还特地伸手揉了揉搭档的肩膀。“好吗？”他强调。  
“我想和你离婚。”拉斯特瞥了一眼旁边，严肃地戏谑道。

保罗不清楚自己刚才是单纯闭了一下眼，还是睡过去了一会儿才醒，酒吧里说不上有什么光，保罗的眼前也模模糊糊的，这导致他看到了拉斯特埋在阴影中的轮廓，后者仿佛将光源全都吃进了那一头乱发之中，酒吧画蛇添足的吊灯正好悬于视线的后方，像是拉斯特头上的一顶荆棘王冠。  
保罗甩了甩头，支撑起身体。

马丁接完电话回到原来的位置旁，却发现桌子空了，他下意识地摸了摸腰后的枪，但视线很快在台球桌旁捕捉到了要找的两人。  
马丁叹了一口气，走出酒吧，把车开到路边，然后戴上眼镜，就着车内微弱的光，读起扔在车上已几个月之久的一本书。  
不多时，马丁的眼睛刚有点累，就听见了由远及近的吵闹声，他抬头看，看见拉斯特向这里跑来，保罗跟在后面，一边跑一边扔掉了手里的台球杆。  
拉斯特娴熟地拉开车门，坐到副驾驶座上，保罗则狼狈地滚进后座，马丁摘下眼镜，在那群骂骂咧咧举着枪的人追上来之前发动了车子。  
“你们两个狗娘养的，”马丁骂得有点享受，“你们是狗娘养的，知道？”  
“不是我们的错！”保罗还是要说。  
“当你们接近那群24小时泡在酒吧的醉鬼时就已经错了，”马丁开始有些得意，“我要离开几天，工作，你们能照顾好对方吗？”  
拉斯特冷漠地瞄了他一眼。“你还真是一家之主呀，马蒂。”他嘲讽地说。  
马丁于是住了口，他承认自己是有点得意忘形了。他不知道这种情绪从何而来，与他同龄的人，大多都已把孩子送入学校或者社会，过上了悠闲而自由的生活，他原以为自己也会这样，原以为。  
保罗已经在后座睡着了，拉斯特手里夹的烟没有点着，在他的指间一会儿被折弯，一会儿被捏扁，马丁想说你与其这样折磨那只烟，不如把他烧成灰烬吧，但他保持了沉默。

“我们该怎么对付这家伙？”马丁站在车门外，叉着腰看着车里的保罗。  
“如果不想让他吐在你的车上，就把他拖出来。”拉斯特站在马丁身后，悠然地说。  
“你是想让我把他扔在草地上？”马丁咬了咬牙，“还是滚过来帮把手，我们把他抬到沙发上去？”  
拉斯特灭了烟，开始卷袖子。

然而紧跟着还有其他问题。  
“我们到了吗？拉斯特，不开灯我看不见。”  
“闭嘴，你会吵醒他的。”  
“哦，说得好像你在意他会不会被吵醒一样，你单纯只是想让我闭嘴。”  
“好了就是这，1、2、3……”  
“我们要不要给他拿条毯子？”马丁觉得似乎还该做点儿什么。  
“你还可以给他一个晚安吻，如果你愿意的话，”拉斯特可不考虑那么多，“我要去躺下了。”  
马丁最后没有拿毯子，他拿了一条薄被单，给保罗盖上，然后回到卧室，拉斯特躺在床上，闭着眼说：“你闻上去像一摊酒鬼的呕吐物。”  
“你也是，拉斯特。”马丁不假思索地回答，躺到属于他的半边床上，随手关掉了台灯。

保罗醒来的时候正是早晨，马丁已经衣装整齐地在客厅里了。  
“天啊，我昨晚到底喝了多少？”保罗揉着额头问。  
“关键不在你喝了多少，”马丁轻飘飘地答道，“而在于你想不想醉。”  
“你听起来像拉斯特。”看来马丁的这句话不中听，保罗含蓄地表达不满，像个青春期的男孩。  
“我猜那也是难免的。”马丁抓起手提箱，从桌上的一堆杂物中翻出车钥匙。  
“你要走？”保罗皱眉问。  
“我有工作，记得吗？”马丁说，“我不在的时候你可以常过来，或者在这儿过夜，但别再提什么结婚的事了，好吗？”  
“什么？我难道提了那事儿？”保罗甚至忘记了昨晚说过什么，当他想起来的时候，说不出地懊丧，“我这是怎么了，真是抱歉……”  
“不，不是你的问题，是我们，”马丁蹲到沙发前，看着眼前这个帅气孩子的眼睛，“我们都已经受够了婚姻。”

六天后。  
马丁将车停在家门口，不得不说还是有种如释重负的心情，他如同往常地走到门廊下，突然发现这里似乎发生了什么微妙的变化。  
马丁停下来找出这微妙的变化在哪里，这花了他一点时间。  
窗台上，放着那盆仙人球。  
长势尚好。


End file.
